dance, dance
by kissing under the stars
Summary: "our demons get along well."


**disclaimer - **I don't own fall out boy, or the characters, or the quote. characters belong to lisi Harrison

**a/n - **here's a little one shot bc i'm obsessed with these (:

**prompts -** fall out boy, _punk!cam_, **"our demons get along well"**, _gameboys_

**pairing - **clairecam

**dedication - **lily because she's helped me so much, and she gave me the prompts. love you (:

* * *

As Cam Fisher leans against the wall and listens to "Dance, Dance" by Fall Out Boy, he watches Claire Lyons from afar.

Currently, she's getting into an argument with her best friend and partner in crime, Massie Block. Claire jabs her finger in Massie's chest before snapping something, then walking away. Her combat boots stomp against the ground, and her startling blue eyes whirl around as she looks at objects.

(Cam wonders how a bad girl like Claire could be so perfect)

_-dance, dance-_

Cam sits on the chair, ready for his tattoo. It'll be his fourth one, and he's not even eighteen.

(It's amazing what money can do)

Cam can see Claire walking into the same shop, her friend, Alicia Rivera, by her side.

They walk up to the woman behind the desk and demand tattoos. Both girls throw two hundred dollars on the counter, and not too long later are both girls sitting in the same room as Cam, waiting for their tattoos.

"What tattoo are you going to get?" Claire asks, flipping through a book of tattoos.

"A snake with it's mouth open," Cam replies, as the person who will be giving the tattoo to Cam gets ready.

"Cool, I was thinking something like Medusa's head on my arm."

Alicia laughs. "Nice, Claire."

As the duo talk quietly, Cam takes in Claire's features, from her winged eyeliner to her leather jacket to her combat boots to her long white blonde hair.

_-dance, dance-_

Claire Lyons walks into English class, late for the third time that week. She takes her spot next to resident bad girl, Massie Block. AKA, her best friend.

(They got over their fight two days ago)

Massie kicks a combat boot up onto the desk, and Claire does the same. Both girls are known as causing trouble, or defying rules. Both girls are known to wear leather jackets, leather pants, black combat boots, and heavy eyeliner.

It's what they do.

Cam Fisher walks into the room, later then Claire. Claire notices his new tattoo on his forearm, and the way his dark hair falls into his mismatched eyes, and his dark clothing.

(He was always the boy version of Claire)

_-dance, dance-_

_Gameboys_ will always be cool to Claire, no matter what anyone else thinks.

She sits at Table 18 with Massie, Derrick Harrington (other bad boy of the school) and Cam. Massie and Derrick are talking about smoking during last hour, while Cam is watching Claire ace Mario Kart.

They switch on and off with the game. After five tries, it's blatantly obvious that Claire's champ of Mario Kart.

During lunch, Cam and Claire ditch and head to the piercing shop, where Cam gets a lip piercing and Claire gets a nose piercing.

(They were always ones to do these together)

_-dance, dance-_

Cam was never one to have a serious relationship.

He was always one to take girls home, then kick them to the curb the next morning. It was just his thing.

So what was it about Claire Lyons that made him want to think about a serious relationship?

Was it because of her hair? Her startling blue eyes? Her leather jacket? Her red lips? Her pale skin? The fact that she is fearless? That she's basically Cam's other half?

He'll never know.

He does know that Claire is his, and no one else's.

_-dance, dance-_

Claire was never one for serious relationships either.

She lead boys home, and kicked them to the curb right after. It was just her thing.

So what made Cam Fisher so special to her was beyond her logic.

Was it because of his coal black hair? His mismatched eyes? His leather jacket? His baggy jeans? His tattoos? His piercings? His ego? His daring personality? The fact that Cam's her other half?

She'll never know.

They may not know how much they mean to each other.

They may not know why they're so special to each other.

They may not know why they're each other's half.

They do know one thing.

**"Our demons get along well."**

* * *

**a/n - **hows that for a piece of crap?

lol leave a review, especially you lily.

did the ending even make sense? you know, because they have demons inside...and they get along...

no?

okey..

love you

-peyton

-btw, the point of 'dance,dance' was just so I could space out the writings without using lines


End file.
